


Shop?

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want anything from the shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop?

“Want anything from the shop?”

“We just got back from the shop.”

“I was thinking of a different shop.”

Danny and Nicholas sighed at one another, exchanging those looks which they’d each become very practised at over recent months. They had a certain way of communicating without using any words.

Nicholas lightly kicked at the plastic Somerfield’s bag at his feet, pushing lightly at the weight of several still unopened cans of lager. Finally, he sighed again and pulled himself to his feet, fetching his jacket from near the door.

“Well, I want something from the shop,” he said stubbornly.


End file.
